Now and Again
by Florence930
Summary: AU *all human* - Spread out in the space of 25 years, the lives of Bonnie Bennett and Klaus Mikaelson...from moments of distance, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! when I should be studying out pops another Klonnie fic. This was inspired by the novel 'One Day' by David Nicholls, love that book, movie not so much but this was an idea that didn't leave my head for a week, to have a Klaus/Bonnie version of it (this counts as a copy right thingy). There is going to be some similarities with the book (mostly location) but this is going to be fairly different. I made everyone's characters from the U.K like 'One day' so yeah wrap your mind around an English Damon (let's say he's from Cornwall) and a Scottish Stefan (from Edinburgh), not related, obvs. Klaus and Rebekah are from London (also not related in this), Bonnie from Manchester. They're all human. So yeah, hope ya'll enjoy this and let me know if I should continue this, yay or nay sort of thing. Thanks if you're choosing to read this & btw, to some of you that are reading my other Klonnie fic, I'll update it sometime next week. **

* * *

Edinburgh, June 1984

"You're coming to party, Bonnie. It's our last hurrah before everyone goes their separate ways."

Bonnie sighed as she watched her friend Rebekah try on her sixth dress before taking it off and tossing it on her bed. "Watching everyone get drunk and make complete fools of themselves for the final time is kinda unmissable."

Rebekah nodded before taking a swig of vodka and passing it to Bonnie, grabbing her comb, she said, "Well, we're not going to be those boring people anymore who observe then actually do things, crazy things." She walked over to her full length mirror and tried detangling her frizzy, blonde hair. After a moment she sighed and placed the comb back on her vanity table. "We graduated which means we deserve to have fun." She turned around to pointedly look at Bonnie. "Have a little bit, at least."

Bonnie brows furrowed before shrugging and brought the glass bottle to her lips, hissing she placed the bottle back down on the floor. "Suppose you're right...who's going?"

"Everyone." She said simply, rifling through her outfits. Taking out a navy blue dress and a light, pink cardigan and holding it out to Bonnie, she said, "This is what I'm wearing tonight, I will have a mental break down if I try anymore clothes."

Bonnie smiled. "It's a lovely choice." She knew why Rebekah was feeling anxious and it came in the form of Stefan Salvatore. Her best friend has pined over the man for the last four years, but they ran in different circles. Rebekah and herself came from middle class backgrounds who both worked extremely hard to get where they were, working night shifts at Antonio's pizza parlor and a few odd jobs to pay off their tuition fees. Stefan and his group; Damon, Tyler, Klaus came from rich backgrounds, born with a silver spoon in their mouths. While Rebekah and herself were studying and writing essays, they were off partying. "I mean, who do we know that's coming?"

"Oh well, Caroline and Meredith." Rebekah tilted her head, staring at herself in the mirror. She turned around. "Is this alright?"

"You look wonderful."

"Cheers, darling." She grinned. "It's your turn."

Bonnie sighed, "I'm just wearing what I wore today."

Her eyes swept over Bonnie's attire, a long, purple floral dress. "It's a nice dress but perhaps something a little bit more...sexier?"

"Sexier?" Bonnie deadpanned.

"More revealing?" She offered, "I would kill for your bum, Bonnie. It should be shown off."

Bonnie shook her head and giggled, grabbing the bottle off the ground, she took another drink. "Oh, how, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too but don't change the subject."

"I think I'll just stick to this unsexy, man repelling outfit, thank you very much."

Rebekah scoffed, "You look pretty and you know it." She sighed. "Fine, we should be going soon, the party starts at nine."

"Shouldn't we be late on arrival, isn't that what the cool kids do?" Bonnie said this sarcastically but Rebekah nodded her head, quickly.

"You're right." She said, seriously.

Bonnie repressed a giggle, she cleared her throat. "So, where's the party being held?"

Rebekah started to plait her hair, unable to tame it. "Klaus and Damon's dorm room, I think."

"Well," Bonnie shrugged, "Their place is big enough to hold it."

"Is that resentment I hear?" Rebekah said, teasingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Just an observation on how their dorm is the biggest on campus."

"Money darling, money." She said, easily. "Are you going to be one of those, bitter, artistic folks who blames 'the man,'" She used air quotes, "on all life's problems?"

Bonnie laughed, taking another sip. "Of course."

Rebekah smirked, "and I hope you never change."

Bonnie smiled softly. She said after a moment. "Well, shall we finish this bottle off or what?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Klaus gaze scanned the busy room, taking tentative sips of Stella Artois all the while. He wanted to hold a party this morning but after a bitter row with his father that afternoon, after the ceremony, it diminished his lively mood.

He felt a slap on his shoulder, he turned around to find Damon next to him.

"Are you going to be an unsocial bastard the entire evening?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Just merely looking at all the talent."

Damon nodded, "There are some good-looking birds here, actually." He nodded towards the direction of four giggling women. "Are they in our year?"

"Yeah," Klaus said, his eyes now glued on that group.

"Why haven't I noticed them before? Surely I would have fucked one of them by now."

Klaus chuckled into his drink. "Too busy taking university seriously to be seen with the likes of us, I guess." His eyes narrowed in on one girl in particular. "Why don't you try your luck now?"

Damon tilted his head, looking contemplative.

"It's now or never, my friend." Klaus encouraged, he sounded supportive but really he wanted to see his roommate crash and burn with those women.

"You're right." Damon nodded, "now or never." He patted his hand on Klaus' back before making his way towards the group.

Klaus watched Damon lay on the charm thick from afar. Surprisingly, they all seem to lapping it up, laughing at his abysmal jokes and whatnot. However, one of the women didn't look too impressed. He straightened up when he noticed the girl he was eyeing whisper something to her blonde friend before making her way of the living room, tapping people's shoulders and asking them to move aside and let her pass.

He placed his drink on the mantle watching her until she was out of sight. He took a step forward but turned his head to the side when he felt his arm being tugged, he looked over at the petite red-head trying to get his attention. He could not for the life of him remember her name.

"Hello, love."

"Klaus, you never called me back."

He scratched his head, trying to figure out what she was talking about, when he still couldn't remember her, he played along. "I'm sorry about that, work and exams kept me really busy."

She folded her arms, and looked away, "Alright." She said, her annoyance fading. "You're not busy now though..."

"Hold that thought, love. I'll be right back." He had no intention on returning to her but he smiled, looking believable. He took a step forward.

"Alright, come back soon." She said with a suggestive tone.

He winked and started to make his way out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie was on her tiptoes, her hand stretching out, trying to reach for the coke bottle on the top shelf.

"That's gone flat, you know."

Bonnie spun around to see a tall man with dark blonde, curly hair. He was wearing a white button down top, sleeves rolled to his elbows and black trousers. He seemed to have the same idea as her, to not bother changing out of his graduation outfit.

"You're Klaus, right?"

He grinned and nodded, he started opening the fridge beside him and pulled out a cold can of coke. He walked over to her and placed it on the counter, next to her. He walked several paces back and leaned against the counter, folding his arms in a relaxed manner. "You're Bonnie?"

She looked at him in surprise, "sure am." She nodded, she held the can up and tilted it towards him. "Cheers for this."

Klaus nodded, "it's no problem."

"So...how do you know my name?"

"I've seen you around." He shrugged, "heard your name being called a couple of times."

"Oh." Bonnie nodded, unsure with what to say.

"I've never really seen you around in parties and all that." He stated, he tilted his head, "actually the only time I have seen you is when you come out of your classes or when you're in the library."

"You know where the library is?" She said, teasingly.

Klaus chuckled, "I have to pass exams too."

Bonnie smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"So you never really answered my question."

She looked up at him. "You asked a question?"

He dropped his arms, "Oh right, I didn't." He shrugged, "but anyway...why did you come here tonight?" Bonnie looked down, feeling flushed. "What I meant was." He said slowly, rolling his eyes at his choice of words, "why is this the only time you dropped by, we've had hundreds of parties since first year." She watched him walk over to grab another beer out of the fridge. "It would have been good to have gotten to know you."

Bonnie shifted in her stance, trying to appear casual. "Would you have gotten to know me?" She didn't know him but she knew his reputation.

Klaus paused for a moment before nodding. "I think so."

His answer was innocent, enough. "Well, when I wasn't studying, I was working, paying off rent and fees."

Klaus nodded, "ah." He glanced behind him, "we could continue this conversation in the living room...or you can tell me to sod off right now and I will." He smiled, "promise."

Bonnie laughed, she grabbed her drink and nodded. "I think I can stand your company for a little bit longer."

He smirked, "that's good to know." He opened the door, allowing her to pass through first.

When they walked into the expansive living room, he placed his hand on her arm, stirring her towards the back of the room where there was a unoccupied couch. He flopped down as Bonnie sat next to him, keeping considerable distance between the two. She looked around to find Rebekah in a group, standing next to Stefan, Bonnie smiled. In that moment they made eye contact with each other, her friend eye's widened to a hilarious degree before grinning, she subtly winked before turning her attention back to Stefan.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked, suddenly.

She turned to Klaus to find him looking at her in amusement. She shook her head, "nothing." When he still looked at her, eyebrow raised, she sighed, "well...my friend has fancied your friend for a while."

Klaus grinned, he looked back at the crowd, draping his hand over the back of the couch. "Which friend?"

"Stefan Salvatore." She said automatically.

He chuckled, "you said his name with such certainty while you barely knew mine." He looked back at her, "is your friend the blonde one?"

Bonnie nodded.

"They'd look like a nice couple." Bonnie couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Klaus shifted where he sat, making himself comfortable. "Well...let's back to you, shall we?"

* * *

"My father is a snobby, self-centered bastard who is too far up his own ass to realize what's going on around him."

It was five in the morning and nearly everyone dispersed, either to go home or find a room to pass out in, one of the few people to actually stay was herself, ten other people and Rebekah who was drunkenly slow dancing with Stefan to Elton John.

Listening to 'Your Song' in the background, Bonnie shook her head, trying to get out of her sleepy stupor and direct her attention to an intoxicated Klaus. "I'm sure he isn't that bad."

"No, he's an asshole...trust me." He moved his glass around, clumsily. His whiskey and coke splashing out of his glass. "You should have seen his face when I told him I was studying in Edinburgh instead of Cambridge."

"Maybe he didn't want you to leave London?"

He shook his head, "he wanted to control me, his only son, future heir to his fucking dynasty." He moved his head closer to hers and whispered. "I hate business and studying for it for four years has been the bane of my existence."

"What would you like to do?" she whispered back, her eyes darting from his eyes to his lips.

He didn't notice this however, he shrugged, pulling back and rested his head on the cushion. "Something in entertainment, acting or whatever."

"Why don't you do that then?"

He chuckled, humorlessly. "I'll be disinherited."

"Oh." She said, quietly. "What does your mum think?"

A soft smile enveloped his face, "She wants whatever makes me happy but my father is too overbearing for her voice to be heard." He looked at her. "What about your family?"

Bonnie looked down, "it's only ever been me and dad." She shrugged, "all he wants is my happiness."

He smiled, his eyes fluttering closed before opening them again. "That's nice and he's okay with you pursuing writing?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"A career in writing is a fickle business."

Bonnie nodded, "I know but it's all I ever wanted to do and he knows this."

He nodded in return, "it's good having that kind of support," he sat up straighter and moved his neck from side to side. "I need some air, do you want to come with me?"

Bonnie's eyes darted to her friend, who was now kissing Stefan in the middle of the room. "Alright."

He stood up and offered his hand to her, she accepted. Pulling her up, they passed the kissing couple. Klaus patted Stefan on the shoulder, once, as they passed, Stefan nor Rebekah paid any attention.

As they made their way outside, grabbing their jackets along the way, they started walking around the empty campus in a relaxed pace. After a moment, he started walking in a brisker pace, he slowed down and turned around, walking backwards.

"I've come to a sudden conclusion, Bonnie Bennett."

She smiled and nodded. "Go on."

"I do wish I met you a lot sooner."

Bonnie's cheeks warmed up despite the icy air. "Really?"

"Yes," he nodded, "you're very easy to talk to."

"Listening is one of my many attributes."

He beamed before stopping until she caught up with him, he walked by her side. "Do you live around here?" He asked, suddenly.

Bonnie looked sideways at him. "Actually..." She pointed to the fifth floor of the grey building. "Right over there."

"I'd like to see it." He looked at her, "if that's alright by you, we can talk more in a quieter atmosphere."

Bonnie nodded, swallowing thickly. She shrugged, casually. "Sure."

He smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Bonnie flicked on the lights of her small living room, she appeared embarrassed as he looked around in an observant manner. "I like it." He looked over at her petite frame and walked over to stand very close to her. When Bonnie looked up at him, he chose that moment to press his lips to hers.

Bonnie squeaked which made Klaus sober up and pull away, he looked down. "Sorry." She looked at him in an impassive way, Klaus started to fidget, not knowing what she's thinking. To Klaus surprise, she pulled him close, initiating their second kiss of the evening. He ran his hands through her dark hair, coaxing her mouth open, tangling his tongue with her own. "Where's your bedroom?" he whispered when they pulled apart.

She pointed down the hallway, "through there."

Klaus nodded, when she started to walk in that direction, him following close behind. Opening her bedroom door, they quickly started kissing again. Bonnie started removing his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. His hand was on her shoulder before drifting down to her chest, his hand giving her left breast a gentle squeeze.

Bonnie gasped and pulled back to his confusion. "Is their something wrong?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head, "I just need to freshen up for a bit." She started to walk towards her en suite bathroom, "won't be a moment." She said with fake cheer.

"Alright, I'll be right here." He said, brows furrowed as Bonnie shut the door behind her. He started walking around her bedroom, rifling through the stacks of books she had, from autobiographies to fiction, he sighed as he looked towards the bathroom door. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this, having casual sex with women especially women as sensitive as Bonnie. He knew her tough exterior was a facade, finding this out after the last couple of hours they spoke about family, ambitions and life, in general. He realized after spending the entire evening with her, that he was attracted to her and wanted her but maybe their better suited as friends, that is if they ever saw each other again after this morning.

He knew Bonnie wasn't the type of girl to invite a guy in unless she likes them so perhaps it's for the best they don't sleep together. It's about time he grew up and did the noble thing no matter how sporadic those moments are.

He didn't have time for relationships now, and honestly, he just didn't want one. Besides he's off to London in a couple of hours and she's going back to Manchester.

Klaus started buttoning up his shirt.

* * *

Bonnie looked in the mirror, trying to pull 'sexy' faces. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and splashed some cold water on her face. Taking off her cardigan and tossing it in the bathtub, she took one look at herself before opening the door.

"You're going?" Bonnie asked, feeling bewildered.

Klaus stalled as he zipped up his coat, mid-way, looking like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Umm..."

"We're you just going to leave?" she asked feeling irrationally hurt. "Without letting me know."

Klaus looked at her for a moment, shaking his head. "Of course not."

Bonnie looked down, watching him approach. "Because that's fine if you were - "

"I wasn't going to go." He said in a soothing voice.

She nodded, smiling tightly. "Okay." Feeling very awkward.

He started kissing her again, his hand at the back of her neck, the other on her waist.

"I've never done this before." She said in between kisses.

He stopped automatically and looked at her in surprise.

"I mean..." Bonnie sputtered, "I mean this...I've had sex before...but I never brought a guy back here, so..."

Klaus nodded in understanding, he gently pulled up Bonnie's dress strap on her shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said after a moment.

"No." She shook her head, "we can still have sex." She stumbled over her words.

Klaus smiled, he seemed tempted but he shook his head. "I think it might not be such a good idea as we're both leaving today."

Bonnie was silent, maybe he's right. She realized how wrong her preconceived opinions of him were, she likes him, if they slept together and she never saw him again, it would hurt. She inwardly rolled her eyes, why didn't they meet sooner?

"I feel like we should be friends." Klaus said, dashing whatever hope she had for him.

Bonnie tried smiling but it became more of a grimace. "Of course, we should just be friends." She said, nodding.

An awkward silence settled between them.

Klaus nodded, looking out of the window to see the sun, glaring in. "You know, I feel like taking a stroll again." He looked back at her. "Their's this hill that I sometimes walk to, it has an amazing view if you'd like to accompany me before I leave."

Bonnie looked a little hesitant, still feeling very embarrassed by the whole thing but she nodded, "Why not?"

Klaus swallowed thickly and nodded, "good." He zipped up his coat while Bonnie grabbed the first warm hoodie she could find and took off her ballet pumps to put on her converse. He stood by watching her, when she was done, he opened the door, once more, letting Bonnie walk through first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! finally an update for this story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Manchester (and Manila), June 1985

"Dad, I have your prescription!" Bonnie called out as she walked the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Try not to break the door, Bonnie." Her dad, Tom, walked up to her and grasped the five envelopes in her mouth. He was flickering through them while she dropped the groceries bags on the floor.

"Anything interesting?" Bonnie asked as she grabbed herself a glass of water, drinking it down in loud gulps.

He shook his head. "Not really, just bills and adverts." He held out a white envelope and started shaking it in a playful way. "Except for this."

Bonnie's green eyes widened, "I've been waiting for a reply." She walked up to her dad and snatched away the envelope, giving him a teasing glare. She proceeded to tear open the envelope and read the letter, her shoulders visibly drooping with each sentence. She tossed the letter on the table. "They can't take me on as they're looking for someone with more experience, shouldn't a degree be enough?" She sighed harshly.

Tom sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll find a job you love, Bonnie."

"When? I can't work in Johnny's Diner my entire life." Bonnie said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I've been looking since I graduated, there's just no jobs here. I can't even get an internship."

"I know, honey but you'll get their eventually. You always do."

She turned her head to quickly kiss him on the cheek. "I'm going upstairs." She mumbled. "Take those painkillers, okay? You're too young to be getting back pains."

"Okay." Tom nodded, "have you been talking to Rebekah?"

"Yeah, she's still all loved up and in that honeymoon phase." She rolled her eyes, smirking.

"With that boy...Stephen?"

"Close." Bonnie nodded, "she's calling me tonight, apparently she has some news."

"Probably asking you to be her maid of honor." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh God, I hope not." She started to walk away. "It would be so like her." The house phone started ringing in the background, "can you get that? I'm already walking up the stairs." A moment later she heard vague mumblings from her dad, before calling her.

"It's for you, it's Klaus." Bonnie smirked at the disdain in her dad's tone.

"Okay, I'm taking the call in my room." She sprinted into her room, landing on her bed with a plop, she picked up the phone. "Dad, you can hang up now." She yelled before putting the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"Your father hates me, doesn't he?"

She grinned. "He doesn't hate you, he just didn't appreciate you getting completely wasted and throwing up in his flower pots."

"That was five months ago." He said, clearly amused. "We should be friends by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll charm him eventually."

"Like how I charmed you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but a pink hue formed on her cheeks. It's a good thing Klaus wasn't here to see it. "Doubt you'll get my father that drunk."

Klaus laughed outright at that. "I don't know," he said slyly "...I have my ways..."

Bonnie chuckled. "Please stop before it sounds even more inappropriate." "Now..." her tone, faux businesslike, "how's the process of 'finding yourself' going. Have you 'found yourself' in Japan yet?"

"Not quite, love...so I'm in the Philippines now."

"Why am I not surprised."

For about two and half months now Klaus decided he was going to travel the world before he got trapped into a job he knew he'd despise. So he (much to his dad's chagrin), and Damon, packed up their bags and left, they started traveling around Europe before making their way to Asia. He'd call her every week to tell her what new debauchery they went up to.

Bonnie ears suddenly perked up when she heard a womens giddy laughter in the background. "You're not alone?"

"Umm...no." His voice sounding a tad repentant.

"What's her name? or do you not know this one's name as well?"

Klaus scoffed, "I do know her name, I'm not that bad." However his voice went off the line for a moment before coming back, sounding self-satisfied. "It's Monica."

"Well done, Klaus." Bonnie said, feigning enthusiasm.

"I'm going to ignore your uncalled sarcasm and say we're having a wonderful time in Manila. The atmosphere is superb, the women are beautiful and Damon got with a lady boy."

Bonnie's green eyes widened, she squeaked, "He did!...tell me more."

In the background, she heard Damon loudly swear which made her snigger. She didn't realize the two men were having a tussle for the phone until Damon came on the line, his voice slightly slurred, "I didn't know she was a man, they're like so much like women, Bonnie."

"I understand, Damon."

"It's hard to tell the difference."

"I get it." Bonnie said in a voice that would sooth a dejected child. "I won't tell anyone."

"I just kissed him, that's all." He said, sounding disgusted with himself.

Bonnie covered up her laughter with a cough, "it's not a big deal."

"Klaus misses you." Damon announced suddenly, probably to get back at his blonde friend. "He talks about you alot: 'Bonnie would like this,' 'Bonnie would know what this is.'"

Bonnie grinned when she heard the tussle once more but this time it was Klaus' breezy voice. "As you can tell, he's completely smashed so smashed he couldn't tell the difference between a man and a women."

"What time is it over there?"

"About eleven at night...we're going out soon."

She nodded. "Okay have fun and don't get pick pocketed, it's notorious over there."

She can hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, love...I do miss you, you know...you and your wise words."

Her heart started pumping erratically at that but she said calmly. "I'll see you in two weeks, now go out but don't do anything too scandalous."

"Alright, bye and -"

"Klaus!" Bonnie cut in.

"Hmm?"

"I miss you too." She rolled her eyes of how sentimental that sounded.

There was a silence for a moment until Klaus yelled to his companions, "alright, I'm coming!" He turned back to Bonnie, "I'll see you in two." The next thing she heard was a click.

She stared at the phone for a bit before placing it back down. It was obvious he never heard what she said, probably too occupied with Monica, she thought with unusual bitterness.

Bonnie sighed as she lied on her back. She still had lingering feelings for Klaus, however small those feelings are. But they were friends and she was glad of it, she knew he'd make a much better friend then boyfriend. He was simply the biggest flirt she has ever known, his reputation didn't do him any justice. He flirted with every attractive women he laid eyes on and he did it with such expertise. Bonnie shook her head, dispelling the thoughts of Klaus being boyfriend material, going out with him would drive her to the brink of insanity.

* * *

"I don't understand why you don't just have sex with her." Damon said, gulping a gin and tonic like it was water.

Klaus rolled his eyes, he was not carrying his friend home no matter intoxicated he got. "I need a smoke, coming?" He walked away, knowing Damon was trailing behind him. He needed to clear his head, the red and blue lights were making him dizzy.

They stepped outside, greeted by the warm, stale air. He breathed in and lit a ciggarette, after exhaling the blessed smoke and smiling at a group of curious women who kept looking over at the two handsome Englishmen, he said "I don't always think with my dick."

Damon looked confused, "come again?"

"About Bonnie, what you said about me sleeping with her, I don't want to do that with her."

His raven haired friend still looked dumbfounded, "why? she's really hot...you've had thoughts obviously, surely."

Klaus shrugged, "course, not going to do anything about it though." He seized Damon's glass to put it on the concrete ground, "why ruin a good thing?"

"I guess I see your point." Although Damon looked skeptical.

"I've never had a close female friend before, just girlfriends or women I've slept with...with Bonnie, it's a perfect relationship, I get a womens perspective on everything and she's intelligent and kind and cynical and...nice." Klaus brows furrowed.

"So." Said Damon, sounding coy. "Since you two have the perfect relationship going, you don't mind if I try something with Bo -"

"Don't you fucking dare." Klaus glared, looking murderous.

Damon only laughed, nodding to himself. He clapped Klaus on the back, good naturedly. "Perfect relationship." he murmured, "should find me one of those." He looked around, "are those girls still inside the Anachonda?"

"Yeah, think so." Klaus said, looking back at the small club, "can't be arsed finding them though."

Damon nodded. "Me neither, should we head? Our flight to Cebu is in eight hours."

"Let's go, I need sleep or I'm gonna be a grumpy bastard." Klaus said, rubbing his forehead in fatigue.

Damon starting hailing for a taxi, "I actually can't wait til we get back home, mate."

Klaus nodded, thinking of his mom...and Bonnie. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

It was several hours after the phone call with Klaus when Rebekah called.

"How have you been, my darling?"

Bonnie shrugged, "alright I guess. How about you? how's Stefan, is he still in Edinburgh for the time being?"

"We're all good, yeah he's still up there but he's coming to London soon." Rebekah read the melancholy in her friend's tone. "What happened, though?"

"Nothing, got turned down for another job, was kind of expecting it so it's okay."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry, was it that publisher thingy."

Bonnie chuckled, "yeah..." Rebekah was always terrible with names.

"We're at our time in our lives where everything is so crazy, we only graduated a year ago. It'll take time for things to settle but it will, darling...you'll find something."

"Thank you." Bonnie said, smiling warmly. "Now, what did you want to talk about? with you being all secretive, I'm extremely curious."

"Well." Rebekah started off. "Remember how much fun we had living together?"

"Yes, I loved it." Bonnie said automatically, she really did.

"How would you like to live together again?" Her voice now booming with excitement.

"What?" Bonnie said, confused.

"You know how Stefan's family has property all over the place and they have a couple of houses in London?"

"Kinda, but go on."

"Their's property in London that opened up that his family owns. Two bedroom apartment, very affordable because Stefan was so sweet and gave us a discount on the rent, such a lovely thing to do, he's so sweet and lovely -" Her voice started to pick up in speed which always happens when Rebekah talks about her boyfriend.

"Slow down, please." Bonnie cut in, getting her bearings together and trying to stall the excitement in the pit of her stomach. "Are you asking me to come to London and live with you?"

"Yes." Rebekah giggled. "It'll be so much fun, I'd rather live with you then anyone else. Their's more job opportunities..." "Besides," Rebekah said, her tone now suddenly impish. "You know who will be there."

Bonnie knew exactly who she was talking about but she still chose to remain ignorant. "Who?"

"Don't play innocent," She huffed, "Klaus, of course. Stefan told me he's supposed to be starting work with Mikaelson & Co as soon as he gets back, you'll get to see him a lot more now."

"Yeah, I guess." Bonnie said, hoping she sounded aloof.

"Besides." Rebekah said casually, "Klaus thought it was a great idea when Stefan told him about it."

"He knows." She deadpanned.

"Yes, so now you have to come to London."

"Klaus isn't the main reason I want to go, you know." Bonnie said, feeling regretful that her best friend thought the only way she'd live with her is because of Klaus living in the same city as well. "I miss you so much too."

"I know that." Rebekah said kindly, "but he certainly is the cherry on top though, isn't he?"

"Oh gosh, we're friends!"

"Hmmm, okay." Was all she said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before saying, "Well, I'm all for it but I need to talk to my dad about it."

"He'll want you to go, he just wants what's best for you."

"Yeah," Bonnie beamed, "I think you're right."

"So...should I tell Stefan now or -"

"Wait a moment."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

**Hope you liked this update, their will be proper Klonnie in the next chapter. Pardon for any mistakes & stuff, I get super impatient when it comes to proof reading.**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another update, sorry for the wait but you must all know me by now :P Pardon mistakes & Enjoy!**

* * *

London, June 1986

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Morning Stefan, did you just get back?" Bonnie said, surprised but happy to see him, "I knew that was your car." She walked into the kitchen but not before giving him a small hug. She dropped the newspaper she picked up earlier on the counter and went to the fridge to get orange juice.

Already a glass in hand for her when she turned around, he said, "Literally just got back about twenty minutes ago." "...Staying here for a couple of days if that's alright by you?" He smiled sweetly.

"Gosh, of course it is," smiling in thanks for the glass, she said, "Rebekah must be thrilled."

Stefan looked unsure, brows furrowed. "Well, that's debatable. She seemed really stressed out, think I came by at the wrong time." He ran his hands through his spiked up bronze hair.

"Hmmm, that's definitely not Rebekah then, that women in there is probably a pod person."

Stefan grinned before saying, "Did you have a nice run?" Knowing Bonnie's habits every morning and obviously being dressed in her running attire.

Bonnie nodded as she drank her juice. "Really good...she's awake, I'm assuming?"

Stefan nodded his head. "Yeah, actually she's -"

At that moment, Rebekah burst through the door, exasperated and struggling to put on her long, black coat. "I'm late, I'm late!, Delilah is going to have an absolute fit." She looked around her in panic, "has anyone seen my car keys, they're not in the living room."

"Don't worry, I'll drive you." Stefan said, reassuringly.

"But I need to drive back here." Rebekah countered, still on edge.

"And I will drive you back." He motioned for her to get ready. "Get your things, let's go."

Rebekah beamed at him, relaxing a little bit. "I love you...and your wonderful car."

Stefan lightly chuckled while Rebekah made a grab for Bonnie's drink.

"What? I thought you weren't working today?"

"Thought so too Bon, but my boss had other ideas when she called an hour ago."

"You never answer your work on a Sunday," Stefan added, sighing, "everyone knows that."

"Well, I didn't know that until now, Stefan." Rebekah whined, sounding like a petulant child. Stefan's mouth quirked upwards.

"I can't believe that cow has you working on a Sunday." Bonnie said, "The place isn't even open."

"At least it's not every Sunday but..." Rebekah started drinking in quick gulps, rolling her eyes. "Never be someone's assistant, especially a fashion designer." She rasped, putting the glass down, "being treated like shit comes with that job description." She started running to the front door, grabbing Stefan's arm along the way. "Have a good day, darling. See you in a couple of hours."

"Bye Bonnie, see you later." Stefan said while being dragged by his girlfriend.

"Bye guys." Bonnie called out before she heard the door bang shut.

Bonnie looked around her, unsure with what to do for the day. Usually on Sundays she'd get breakfast with Rebekah (and Stefan, when he's not in Scotland) in this quaint café around the corner of their apartment, then do some window shopping but obviously that's not happening now.

She walked back into her room, sighing at the bomb site her room has now become, she started picking up papers strewn around the floor and her table and tried to organize it in coherent piles. After that was done, she stared at her type writer, debating whether she should write today, the place is going to be quiet, no distractions. It's the perfect time. However, Bonnie had no ideas to type down.

She sighed, "bloody writer's block."

So instead, she thought she'd take a shower and maybe do some spring cleaning.

* * *

A couple of hours later, she was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom when she heard the door bell.

"Coming." Bonnie called out, uncaring about her unkept hair and attire.

"Only you can pull that look off and look nice." Klaus said, holding a bottle of wine.

"Only you would bring a bottle of wine at twelve in the afternoon." Bonnie smiled, accepting Klaus' bottle and a kiss on the forehead. She gestured for him to come inside which he did wordlessly. With his back turned she quickly started smoothing down her curly hair and wrinkled, oversized shirt but sadly with no improvement.

Turning around to face her. "Well, I just left breakfast with my parents, so you have an idea with how that went." Klaus started walking to the kitchen, presumably to get wine glasses. "Mum says you must have lunch with us soon, she hasn't seen you in ages."

Following him, she said, "I know, the last time I saw your mum was at Kol's birthday party."

"Kol calls you his girlfriend."

Bonnie grinned, "he's a cutie."

Entering the kitchen, he nodded. "Yeah, in about fifteen years he'll have this to look forward to also." Klaus smiled humorlessly, gesturing to himself. "Being degraded by your father and working in a job he'll hate."

"I don't know," Bonnie said casually, "he might like working for your father."

"I actually hope so, " Klaus said, loosening his navy tie. "It would make one of us anyway."

"You're not honestly going to drink now, are you?" Bonnie said, placing the bottle down.

"Why not? The French do it."

"They eat with their wine."

Klaus placed the glasses on the counter. "Let's eat then, I'll pay."

"I thought you said you just had breakfast."

"Yes, I said I had breakfast, doesn't mean I ate."

Bonnie scoffed and folded her arms, "really?"

"All I had was a coffee."

Bonnie stared at him for a moment. Sometimes when he treated her out to dinner or lunch, she felt like there was an underlining of pity during those friendly gestures. She always insisted on paying for herself, but he would never hear of it, he'd say it was his treat or its under the company's tab. That's probably all true but she hoped he didn't see her as 'the poor friend'.

Klaus tilted his head, a quizzical look in his eyes. "Lunch?" A slow smile spreading across his face.

Yeah, she was being paranoid. She relented, nodding, "Alright."

"Fantastic, now go get dolled up...I'll wait here."

"I thought you said I looked nice." She said teasingly.

He placed a hand on his heart and said innocently. "I think you look beautiful...but others might think you're homeless, love."

"Ha-ha, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Klaus beamed when Bonnie came out of the room. She was wearing his favorite dress on her. It was a long, almost up to her ankles, dark blue day dress with imprints of small daisies all over. He didn't know why he liked it, it wasn't tight fitting or conventionally sexy but add it with her long, messy curls and big green eyes, she looked ethereal.

"What?" Bonnie said looking over her outfit when she noticed Klaus gaze. "Is there a stain on this?" She continued to look until Klaus came to stand in front of her and stalled her hand with his own.

"You look lovely so I was gawking at you." He said, smiling when he noticed her blush.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No need for compliments Klaus, I'm already going to lunch with you."

He chuckled, pulling her towards the front door but not before she slipped on her black converse shoes and grabbed her baggy, jean jacket.

When they climbed down the steps and exited the building, he turned to her. "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Oh, can we go to Bella Notte?"

Klaus eyes widened, "why do you want to eat where you work?"

She shook her head. "No, I just need to find out my hours for tomorrow, I'm not sure if it's from 9-5pm or 1-8pm...then we'll eat somewhere else."

"Ah." Klaus nodded, "I see...so, shall we?" He held his arm out for her, she took it without hesitation, a usual gesture between the two.

When they reached Bella Notte, the lights were dimmed which Klaus thought was a little silly as there was five small chandeliers in the restaurant.

"Hi Bonnie." A shy, male voice called out.

"Hi Jeremy." Bonnie smiled at a young, gangly man, only a year or two younger then they were walk around the counter in the empty bar area.

Klaus reined in his smirk when he saw Jeremy awkwardly falter a few times when walking over to them. He was sure the reason for the awkwardness was the women standing next to him.

Bonnie, ignorant to her own good looks, continued to beam at the young man.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you? Are you eating in here?" Jeremy said, pushing up his round glasses with his index finger.

"I'm alright...no, I just need to find out my shift for tomorrow...oh." Bonnie placed a hand lightly on Klaus' elbow which Jeremy's hazel eyes followed. "This is my good friend Klaus." "...You'll see him around." She said flippantly. Bonnie gestured between the two men. "Klaus. Jeremy...Jeremy. Klaus.

The two men just nodded at one another.

"The book is behind the bar if you want to look." Jeremy said, getting her attention.

"Ah, okay." She turned to Klaus. "I'll be just a moment."

"Take your time." He nodded once more to Jeremy. Klaus started to slowly pace around the room and only looked up in their direction when he saw Bonnie laughing behind the counter and Jeremy looking quite pleased with himself.

* * *

Five minutes later, Bonnie came alone and stood in front of him. "It's 9-5, let's go."

"After you, love."

Outside the air was surprisingly icy, they both shivered.

"Let's find some place warm." Bonnie said, looking around at all the choices on Pemberley road, "kinda in the mood for pub food."

Klaus nodded in agreement, "yeah, something greasy and fattening."

"Don't make me drool." Bonnie said, walking in front of him until she stopped and pointed to the dark green building, wedged between a pottery shop and a bakery, with the letters painted in bronze; 'Copper Kettle.' "Want to try in there?"

"Okay."

When they crossed the road, Bonnie started inspecting the menu encased in a wooden frame, planted in front of the pub. "It's quite cheap, let's go in."

"Bonnie." Klaus sighed, "cheap food means small portions and shitty taste."

"You're being snobby." Bonnie lightly admonished, looking through the giant window. "besides it looks cozy in there."

When Bonnie looked behind her to glance back at Klaus, brows raised. Klaus shrugged casually, "it's fine by me, love." Though honestly, he would have agreed to anything she wanted.

When they went inside, found a quiet spot in the corner of the room and had their food orders taken, Klaus asked, drinking his stout, "so who's that guy in Bella Notte?"

Bonnie cringed at his drink choice before saying. "Jeremy? well, he's new, he's only been working there for three and half weeks. He seems to like working there actually." She took a sip of her white wine.

"I'm sure he does." Klaus murmured.

Bonnie eyed him critically. "What?"

"His little crush on you, it's sweet."

Bonnie looked confused. "What crush?"

He laughed but he didn't really know why. "He's besotted by you, I can tell."

Bonnie looked skeptical and after a moment said softly. "Really? how can you tell?" Klaus recognized a curious gleam in her mossy eyes when she asked this...Klaus hesitated, was she interested in that boy?

"I'm a guy." He shrugged, "I can just tell these things."

"But how?" Bonnie asked, taking another sip of her wine. Klaus was silent for a moment, blue eyes looking down. Why was she pushing this? Sure, he brought it up but why was she continuing the subject. He'd thought she'd dismiss it and move on, like swatting a pesky fly (Jeremy being the meaningless fly).

He looked up, really wanting to end this line on conversation. "He looks at you the way I look at other women." Klaus said, seemingly indifferent, shrugging.

Something quickly flickered across her face, some emotion he couldn't name, however she chuckled and said, "well I need to pay more attention to this certain look then." She peeked around before facing him again, grinning. "Food's here."

* * *

"I think I should get a bike." Bonnie chirped up after a minute of casual silence.

"Oh really?" Klaus said distractedly.

It was around four in the afternoon when they left the pub. After that moment when Klaus spoke before really thinking, everything was fine. It went back to normal. Bonnie didn't appear hurt or give him the cold shoulder like other girls would do if he said or did something particularly assholish. That's what irked him and he couldn't put a finger on why exactly. Perhaps he just wasn't used to that kind of indifference from any woman, even from a close friend.

Klaus rolled his eyes to the cloudy sky, he can be a vain bastard at times.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun, get fresh air and go to the country side and I won't need to take the bus that much."

Klaus smiled tightly. "I suppose."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Hmm? oh." He didn't realize they were standing in front of her apartment until he saw her taking the keys out of her pocket. "Yeah, alright."

"Great. Stefan's back, they're probably inside."

"He's staying over here, I presume?"

"You presume right, Mr. Mikaelson."

They opened the door. Bonnie tossed the keys in a small rainbow colored bowl on the floor in the hallway which he always found baffling as there was a key holder nailed to the wall right above it. Klaus heard vague sounds in the background. He narrowed his eyes in concentration but they soon turned humorous when he realized what exactly he was hearing.

Bonnie, oblivious, started walking down the hallway and into the living room. She stopped when he followed her and put his finger to his lips, silencing her when she called out her roommates name. "Wait a second," he whispered.

After a moment, Bonnie gasped when moaning got progressively louder in the direction of Rebekahs room, she was in a fit of laughter next with Klaus joining her.

"Should we leave?" She whispered after their laughter subsided.

Klaus was going to answer her until they both heard a loud shout (presumably Stefan) and then nothing. He raised a brow, amused. "No, I think we're alright." He said, casually.

Bonnie swallowed her giggles, her face pink, and nodded. After a moment, she said, "Go open the front door and shut it."

When Klaus did just that, Bonnie called out, "Bekah! you home? We just got back." "Klaus is here too." Throwing an obvious glance at Klaus.

"Stef, you here mate?" Klaus added.

Rebekah's door creaked open, "Hi guys," Stefan said, a little bashful as he strided out of the room in blue tartan boxer shorts and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. He picked up a full bottle of water off the coffee table and proceeded to drink nearly all of it.

"Thirsty, huh?" Klaus said, grimacing when Bonnie elbowed him in the side.

Stefan, still looking sheepish, shrugged. "Meh, a little, hows work?"

"Usual." Klaus said, simply. However the conversation enthusiastically turned towards the Liverpool and Arsenal match that was played the day before which of course caused Bonnie to drift out of the conversation as she quietly went to Rebekahs room.

* * *

"Hey." Bonnie said as she plonked herself on Rebekahs fuschia colored bed.

"Hi darling, have a nice time with Klaus?" Rebekah said brightly as she tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"It was good." She said, nodding."

Rebekah, noticing her friends contemplative face in her vanity mirror turned around to look at her. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Bonnie said, her head down. "I don't know, I..."

Rebekah sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tell me, woman."

"Okay." Bonnie said, "this is actually going to sound incredibly silly...but you know when you know something but when you actually hear what you know...its still hurts a little bit."

Rebekah slowly nodded her head, staring blankly at Bonnie. "No."

Bonnie exhaled, "Again this is silly but I knew Klaus didn't look at me in that way, we're friends." She shrugged, realisation started to dawn on Rebekahs face as she continued on. "But I guess hearing it from him just cemented what I already knew but it still stings, like a very small, very tiny part of me thinks 'what's so wrong with me?'...but it's just my insecurities...because I don't have those feelings for him in a romantic kind of way, purely platonic now." She wanted to make the last part of her cluttered speech clear to Rebekah as she always believed Bonnie never really let go of her crush on Klaus.

Rebekah stared at her shrewdly. "Bonnie, when was the last time you had sex?"

Rolling her eyes, she threw a pillow at her blonde friend. "Honestly, Rebekah."

She caught the pillow easily and laid it back down on the bed. "I mean it darling, the only man I see you with is Klaus and he acts like a personal bodyguard when we're all out that guys can't even approach you because they're intimidated...and you seem alright with it or oblivious, I don't know."

"My relationship with Klaus is fine." She said blandly, feeling defensive.

"I know it is." Rebekah said, reassuringly. "But you need to go out there and date or get some because Klaus is still in his man whoreish phase and doesn't seem to be getting out of it anytime soon and if you're still holding a candle for him -"

Bonnie shook her head, cutting in. "I'm not."

"Then you'll be waiting for a really long time." Rebekah said, finishing her sentence. "You can have any guy you want and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend, it's true and you should take advantage of that. I can even set you up."

Bonnie didn't answer her, she was silent for a while, letting her friends words marinate.

There was a loud knock on Rebekahs door. "Yes?" She called out, calmly.

Stefan stuck his head around the door. "The lasagne is ready and Annie Hall is on tonight, you told me to remind you."

Bonnie glared at Stefan and Rebekah. "You put lasagne in the oven then went off and had sex? What if you forgot about it?"

Stefan's cheeks turned red but Rebekah said, nonchalantly "We have a timer." She looked at Stefan and smiled, "I completely forgot about Annie Hall, you could have not reminded me and watched something else."

"Yeah...it's not a bother though, haven't seen it." Stefan shrugged. "But Klaus was all for not reminding you."

"Bet he was," Rebekah muttered. "We'll be out in a second."

Stefan just nodded and closed the door after him.

"Don't I have an amazing boyfriend?"

"The best." Bonnie grinned.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when all four of them were snuggled up on the couch, Rebekah's head on Stefan's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut in fatigue. Klaus and Bonnie were sitting upright, both were completely absorbed with the movie (but one of them would probably never admit it).

As the piano music faded and the ending credits came on, Bonnie quickly wiped away her tears with the giant blanket enveloping the four.

"Their is something strangely sexy about Woody Allen." Rebekah said, yawning and stretching out her arms.

Klaus rolled his eyes but turned his head to Bonnie when she hummed in agreement.

"Oh really, you too?" Klaus mused.

Bonnie nodded, "he's so awkward yet brilliant, what I would do to pick at his brain."

"And he wears those glasses." Rebekah added, poking at Stefan's cheeks, giggling when he pulled her into a bear hug.

"That too."

"So you have a thing for nerdy guys with massive glasses?" Klaus teased, although he wanted to hear her answer.

"Intelligent, sweet nerdy guys with massive glasses, yes." Bonnie said, looking pensive for a short moment before turning to face him, smiling sleepily. "Kinda knackered right now, think I'm going to bed."

"This is ridiculous, it's only eleven." Rebekah said in between yawns, "we're acting like really old people." But she tapped Stefans shoulder causing him to rise lazily off the couch. He grunted goodnight at Klaus and Bonnie before walking to Rebekahs room.

"Night, people." Rebekah said before following Stefan.

"Do you want to stay the night? I can get you a pillow." Bonnie said, getting up.

Klaus shook his head, "Nah, don't bother, I'm gonna get a taxi."

"Sure? Couch is always free."

"As appealing as your couch is." Klaus grinned, "think I'm heading out tonight anyway, Damon wants to go on another bender since Tania broke up with him."

"Another? Your liver hates you."

"Other people are coming along. You're welcome to come but I'm guessing you want your bed."

"Yes and unlike you I need enough sleep to function at work."

"Fair enough." Klaus chuckled, grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on. "Come and have breakfast with mum and I next Saturday, it'll be just the three of us so no bickering."

"That'll be lovely." Bonnie said as they made their way to the hallway. "Why isn't your dad going?"

Klaus shrugged, "meeting clients in China or something."

"Or something." Bonnie laughed lightly. She opened the door, "See you next week."

"Or sooner, might drop by or you can come over to mines, we can watch Woody's earlier stuff."

She smiled warmly, "I'd like that."

"Good." Klaus said, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

He started walking down the steps, out of sight when he turned the corner, his footsteps causing a loud echo.

"Behave yourself tonight." Bonnie called out, smiling slightly when he called back.

"Do I ever, love?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, as you guys can guess, never been to London (but I really want to go *whiny voice*) don't know if their's a Pemberley road in London, doubt their is one but as my past english teacher always said when talking about essay writing, "when in doubt, make it up. This is english not a history class,". Anyhoos reviews were asking about my other klonnie story 'Follow Me,' so to my awesome peeps that are reading it or waiting for an update, you'll get one soonish. I'm just iffy about the update I'm trying to currently write now, feeling a little disconnected from the story as its been so long since I looked at it but I know it'll pass, I do miss writing their weird, resentful, sexual tension...it was always my favorite part to write ;) Quite determined to finish that story and this one (but honestly their will be more frequent updates with 'Now and Again', for me, as it's a tad easier to write)**

**So until next time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
